A spark plug including a ferrite having a helical conductor embedded therein in order to reduce electric wave noise generated during discharge has been known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2015-225793).
However, in the above conventional art, when the wire diameter of the conductor is increased in order to ensure desired mechanical strength, the current density decreases, and thus there is a possibility that noise attenuation characteristics decrease.
The present invention addresses the above-described problem. An advantage of the present invention is a spark plug that can improve noise attenuation characteristics while maintaining the mechanical strength of a conductor.